


see you on a dark night

by necr0



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, Obsession, Sexual Violence, Songfic, Stalking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, implied kidnap, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necr0/pseuds/necr0
Summary: “‘cause someone could break your neck,coming up behind you.always coming and you’d never had a clue.”hop has a secret admirer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	see you on a dark night

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags please ♡
> 
> written in the notes app after a particularly depressing christmas evening
> 
> songfic of oblivion - grimes

hop shivered as he walked. the streetlights were out. they had been for a while. he hadn’t thought anything of it, at the time. his neighborhood was safe, and he had his wooloo to protect him. gloria was next door, too. her mother wouldn’t hesitate to help if such was required. the neighborhood was kind.

_ i never walk about  _

_ after dark _

_ it’s my point of view _

it was cold. hop wasn’t sure why. it was a september evening, and the sun had shone bright against the trees. his feet crunched in the decaying leaves. had they been dead this whole time? his pace quickened. leon had grown up here, safe and his mom was waiting for him. in her house, in the kitchen. she mentioned that she had made spaghetti with those sausages she bought from some trader in the wild area. hop wasn’t sure how she got them, but was excited to try it.

there was a heaviness. it was undeniable, no matter how hard hop wished it away by thinking of lee and the good day he had. he felt cold and wanted to get home. was the walk this long? he couldn’t remember. his mind felt fuzzy. he almost wanted to wander though the tall grass. the pokémon there made him feel safe.

_ always coming and you’d never _

_ have a clue _

hop turned his head. nothing was there. he knew it was his imagination. he started to think that he was being a bit like his brother, and he laughed breathlessly. lee. he missed leon. he hoped that he would come home soon. did lee miss everyone else? did he miss him?

hop sweat through his jean jacket. the goosebumps wracking his arms were contradicting at best. his toes curled in the sneakers gloria had given him as a birthday present. his birthday had been months back and they were a little big on him but he wanted to thank her again. once he got back home.

_ i never looked behind _

_ all the time _

_ i will wait forever _

something crunched. hop knew he wasn’t imagining it. he gasped. a hand curled around his mouth as he screamed. he tried to bite it, and a knife came around over his throat. he panicked. the chills he got spread. the hand over his mouth was removed and the knife pressed harder. it drew blood. hop’s eyes widened. it was a threat. their hand was warm with his breath. it went down, over his shirt, beneath. their hand touched the skin of his stomach and he would’ve screamed if it wasn’t for the cold glisten of death.

they removed their hand. hop shook in terror, rigid. their fingers touched his crotch over his jeans. he jumped. blood drew, again, a bead falling down his neck. the person’s touch turned a grip in warning. his eyes squeezed shut.

_ see you on a  _

_ dark night _

moonlight bathed over them. twin drops of blood shone red in the pale light. hop felt himself grow dizzy. he opened his eyes. the grass began to sway. he tried not to wobble. he fell to the ground.


End file.
